Talk:Abyssal
Trolls? They look like trolls to me, should they go in that category? 19:33, 4 March 2006 (CST) :Of course not. :) ANet borrows the graphical model of one critter for another repeatedly. Aatxe looking like minotaurs, Shadow Warriors are White Mantle Knights without the cape and with a different helmet. :) It's called "component re-usability" in software design :) They drom Dark Remains, they look as overcooked as the rest of the shadow army and they are the "Shadow Overlords" and the "Shadow Patrols" so I have no reason to believe they are troll. In the species sense. In personality, they are very trollish. :On a side note, the face on the the "Monster Skill" icon is definitely theirs. --Karlos 19:51, 4 March 2006 (CST) :: Ah ok :) Haha yeh that is most definantly them! 19:54, 4 March 2006 (CST) Return of the Abyssals? Look who's gonna be back.. link. :) --Karlos 03:02, 14 October 2006 (CDT) :There was a video from a bit ago, that first one showing heroes has an abyssal in too ^^ — Skuld 03:22, 14 October 2006 (CDT) Weakness? now that weakness reduces all attributes by 1, i think the note about weakness being useful should be taken out. lol, dont ask how i ended up on this page XD Thefez 10:44 2/13/07 (PST) :Um. It's 66% less damage AND -1 to all attributes. Shido 22:03, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::oh wow, didnt know that --Thefez 19:51, 4 March 2007 (CST) Damage Does someone know what damage they do on an armor 60 ? About 500 dmg the fow abyssal dont do 500dmg. maybe 300. attys dont even hit for 500. the worst thing these guys can do is lock down a player and hopefully not a monk. but bodyblocking them is as easily done as it is with attys and regular trolls.--JRyan 22:07, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Unrelated, but... What if this thing had a fight with a Bladed Aatxe, who would win? 01:19, 21 April 2009 (UTC)Razaac :Aatxe, ripostes are win <3. 02:43, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Abyssal Damage? What type of damage does abyssals do? slashing? blunt? so i can put the right mod on my shield :I'm pretty sure they do blunt. They are hammer warriors, after all. Unrelated: kiting from abyssals is impossible. They knockdown with every critical hit, and critical hits are guaranteed when attacking moving foes :< --Macros 04:34, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Snare + walking backwards = iwin. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:29, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::^above post= epic win.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:23, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Snares? In PvE? That's not damage. In my guild, we run two types of builds in PvE: damage, and UA. We don't think of dying as accumulating death penalty, so much as... regaining all your energy. --Macros 16:48, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Snares can also deal damage FYI. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:41, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::But unless it's Seeping Wound Crippling Anguish, it doesn't deal enough damage. --Macros 14:16, May 23, 2010 (UTC)